


Small talks

by Gay_Baby_Trash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Badly Done on my phone at 2:30 am, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Short, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Baby_Trash/pseuds/Gay_Baby_Trash
Summary: Garnet talks to Yellow about Blue and how they need to talk.Its good shit I promise (not really that good)





	Small talks

Blue Zircon was pacing back and forth rapidly on the beach looking like she was on the verge of tears.  Yellow had found her like hours ago and just sat on the upper cliffs watching she was just as upset as she was but she was the last one Blue wanted to see at the moment, so she sat there until a voice started speaking causing her to whip around suddenly.  

She frowned until she saw that it was the perma-fusion Garnet, Yellow smiled at her and asked her  repeat herself, Garnet started again not blinking an eye. Telling her that Blue would be upset until Yellow decides to talk to her about the unexpected fusion the two did. Yellow frowned not knowing what to reply, she soon realized she had no idea how to talk to Blue about it and asked Garnet for help when Garnet just grinned at her and smiled saying that she will figure it out and Yellow was not pleased with this response and went to ask another question only to realize that Garnet had already left. Finally she sighed and got down from the cliff and headed towards Blue for their long needed talk.


End file.
